<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curse Of Luz Noceda by Lewis_guy13, LuzNocedaLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361885">The Curse Of Luz Noceda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewis_guy13/pseuds/Lewis_guy13'>Lewis_guy13</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzNocedaLove/pseuds/LuzNocedaLove'>LuzNocedaLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Curse of Luz Noceda [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? - Freeform, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewis_guy13/pseuds/Lewis_guy13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzNocedaLove/pseuds/LuzNocedaLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>luz has a mysterious curse. but by who? why?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nayeli Maldonado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Curse of Luz Noceda [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzNocedaLove/gifts">LuzNocedaLove</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheDark">TheDark</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Curse, Chapter 1</p><p>A mysterious hooded character walks into Hexside. He goes to luz's locker and hexes her school uniform. He walks out unnoticed.  He goes to a mysterious hole next to the grudeby field and puts something in it and then The Portal pops up the hooded figure opens the door and walks into it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who Is That In The Cloak?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz, Gus, and Willow walked into the school they got their uniforms on. During Abomination class luz feels sick, she goes to the bathroom and she has feathers on her arms. '' I'm turning into an owl beast like Eda'', she said. she decided to not tell anyone about this, not even Eda. When luz turns back, Her, Willow, and Gus walk to the owl house. As usual, Amity stays after school at the library. She found a book she likes called " How to ask out your crush to the Grom" and decides to go put it in her locker, when she sees a hooded figure open luz's locker and do something with her uniform. Amity confronts the intruder and he runs he stops and throws something at Amity, who then gets knocked out the hooded figure takes amity with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You May Now See The Emperor, Mr......</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hooded figure walked into the Emperors castle.  He walks into the throne room and lays Amity on the floor. " I have what you asked for father". The sacrifice. The Emperor looks happy. thank you Lewis, he said. the hooded figure walked out of the castle and towards his portal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Has Anybody Seen Amity?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As luz walked to school she noticed that amity wasn't there.  She saw amity's locker was open. She went to her locker and saw her uniform laying on the ground. she wondered why it was there. She decided to tell Eda everything about her curse and how she has almost turned into the owl beast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Take A Walk Luz!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz an Eda talk about how the curse will affect Luz, and how it affected Eda. Luz grows feathers on her arms and her legs turn into owl legs. Eda tells Luz to take a walk. Take a walk Luz, said Eda. It usually helps me calm down. Can king come with me? , said Luz. Of course you can!, said Eda. Luz is walking with King, then they hear something rustling around in the bushes. King what is that? I don't know Luz. Luz gets scared and turned onto the owl beast entirely. Lilith jumps out of the bushes. i will catch you sister once and for all. Luz tries to fight back but is too weak. Lilith ends up capturing Luz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eda Help!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King was hiding in the bushes. he felt so bad for not helping Luz fight back. King gets out of the bushes and runs to the owl house. Eda help!!!! King tells Eda that Lilith had mistaken Luz for Eda. she thought that Luz was you!!! Eda then prepare to fight Lilith</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Hooded Figure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hooded figure walks into the Emperors Castle. Is Amity helping to give you more magic Emperor? Lewis she is! You are amazing. Lilith told me hat she finally caught Eda! The Hooded figure looked sad. she did said the hooded figure AKA lewis. Yes she did! As Lewis walked out, he thought about what would happen to Eda.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Fight On The Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz was trying to escape on the bridge to the Emperors Castle. Luz escaped. Lilith Got mad. they started to fight. Lilith kept shooting blasts at Luz.  Pretty soon Eda came. Lilith was confused. She thought that she had caught Eda. Right when Eda was about to rescue Luz, Luz pounced on Lilith. They both fell off of the bridge. eda tried to save both of them but when she tried she could only save Lilith. Meanwhile Eda didn't know that Luz had fit between two spikes and wasn't hurt at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bye-Bye Lilith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emperor Belo's  walked out of the castle. I thought you caught her he said. He shot a blast at Eda and Lilith and knocked them out. He brought Lilith and Eda into the castle he puts them both into a cage but separate cages. Eda and Lilith woke up. You have failed me for the last time Lilith. Lilith tries to plead with him but then He shoots a blast at her and turns her to Dust. Eda screams NOOOOOO. Then she sees Amity next to the Emperor. I will let her go if you help me fix The Portal he said. Eda  said okay and the Emperor Let Amity go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Meanwhile......</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile Luz turn back to normal. she is stuck down there help she yells. As Amity comes out of the castle she hears Luz. She tells Luz that she will get Eda. she tries To go back into the castle but the doors were locked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Portal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda finishes fixing the Portal. As the emperor walks in it explodes, killing the emperor. Eda then hears amity knocking. she goes outside and saves Luz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Memorial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eda and Luz walk to Lilith's grave. they cry. Amity then comes up and asks Luz out, Luz says yes. Eda and Luz fly into the air and Eda feels guilty. i have something to tell you, i knew your dad. WHAT said Luz.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank You For Reading Book 2 will come out soon</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>